fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Bayocat mk1.jpg
What the hell's going on with the right side of the picture? Nitty 21:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) It's a fucking work in progress. IS IT BAD?! say yes Spoon 21:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Other than that gripe, EPIC. You've done very well. And if you don't want to keep working on it, you don't have to. It was a Rhypenol-induced dream, remember? Nitty 21:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Cool. I need photoshop. And after watching 'You suck at photoshop' on youtube, I know how to use it. Spoon 21:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) So pretty... so pretty... Speaking of Bay, isn't she usually here by now? Nitty 21:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) She probably is, and got scared. Spoon 21:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Aww damn. Nitty 21:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) In other news, I've just outlawed Euthanasia! Spoon 21:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Aww, that's nice of you. Nitty 21:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) The choices (Simplified) were: 1.Agree to it. 2.Disagree with it. 3.Agree, but for the reason the religious nutjob gave you. 3 is odd, as I've cut almost all funding to 'Spirituality'. Spoon 21:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Religious Nutjobs; Advising the leaders of the free world since 2000. Nitty 21:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) We're "Iron-fisted Consumerists" apparently. And Civil rights are "Unheard of". Spoon 21:39, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I can haz roaming rape gangs and torture squads? Nitty 21:41, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Not yet, I hope so in the future. For now, citizens are barcoded to keep track of their movements. Spoon 21:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Big Spoon is watching; wherever you go. Nitty 21:45, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Naw, that was the alterative to having cameras everywhere. I prefer a national database. Spoon 21:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Cameras everywhere?! AND YOU SAID NO?!?! What were you thinking? How will you ever keep track of all the pretty ladies in their tight jeans now? I mean... aww man. Nitty 21:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) With the barcoding. Duh. And it's cheaper to run. Spoon 21:52, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You can watch people through bar codes? Nitty 21:54, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno. That was apparently the more "Dictator-y" option. Spoon 21:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) You can rate dictatorships? Nitty 21:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you get three options. The first is usually the best, the second is slightly bad, and the third is usually rather evil and controlling. Spoon 21:59, 12 August 2009 (UTC) What was the good option? A census? Nitty 22:05, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Good option was no cameras, bad option was tons of them, and evilish was the barcoding. Hey, it dropped the crime rate. Spoon 22:07, 12 August 2009 (UTC) And, of course, you want to be the evilest bastard who ever lived. Wear black, draw all over your face, and grow a big moustache. Nitty 22:11, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to make it a Mirrors Edge style place. (Without the fuckin' roof runners), with the low crime, clean, good healthcare, and very Corporate based. Hey, it's good living here, Income tax is only 12%! It's 25% in real life England. Spoon 22:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) So, obviously, you need to dispatch hundreds of helicopters and soilders to anyplace covered in red, right? Nitty 22:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. We just follow the bar code. Spoon 22:19, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Now I've got this image of a guy with a rocket launcher strapped to his back running after a supermarket laser gun. Nitty 22:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That. Is. Awesome. Spoon 22:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I havent even dared to look at that yet, more likely, im just scared to look.--Bay-O 00:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Meh. It ain't that bad. Just ears. I don't really care. Spoon 00:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC)